What's Wrong With the Captain?
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: What's wrong with Jack? Jack/Ianto, Slash, nothing graphic, as per usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

**A/N: **I have updates in the works for all my chapter stories. Sorry for any character OOCness, I'm working on it. I'm gonna rant a bit now, so feel free to skip this. Sometimes I wish someone would help me; tell a counselor at our school what's going on. I try and help my friends so hard, but I keep my own problems bottled up until I explode. It's just really hard sometimes and I know I need some help, I just can't go there on my own; I need a little push.

**What's Wrong With the Captain?**

It was a very quiet day at Torchwood. The monitors had been silent, and everyone was drinking coffee and talking. Everyone except Jack, that is. He had barely left his office all day; and it wasn't because he and Ianto were "weevil-hunting"... again. Ianto had only gone up once, and that was to bring up some coffee and a stack of papers. Jack was just sitting there at his desk, hunched over. He hadn't even sexually harrassed anyone today.

"Do you guys think somethings wrong with Jack?" Tosh asked

"Nah, he's probably just working on his latest plan of ambush for the tea-boy," Owen replied

Ianto didn't say anything, but his face was creased with worry. He had never known anything to be wrong with Jack, but something did seem to be off with his lover.

"Any weevil alerts Tosh?" Gwen asked

"Nothing," she replied, "completely quiet."

Suddenly, the door to Jack's office opened and he rushed out, running somewhere known only to him.

"Oi, where's the fire?" Owen asked

Jack didn't answer and Ianto got up and chased him to the bathroom, where Jack was getting sick.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed

He ran to his boyfriend's side and began rubbing his back in soothing circles. Jack sat back, panting.

"Cariad, what's wrong?" Ianto asked

"Don't know," he replied

"Do you want me to help you back to your office?" Ianto asked.

"I think I can make it," Jack said, "oh, and Ianto, please don't tell the others."

"I won't sir." he replied

Ianto went back to the gossip circle.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked.

"He's fine. He just forgot to get something," Ianto said, mentally slapping himself for the lame excuse.

Jack walked back up to his office, trying to maintain his usual swagger, but not coming on well. Luckily, none of the team noticed. He went back to his office and resumed his former position. The rest of the team resumed their work as per the norm, except for Ianto checking on Jack more than usual. Eventually, Jack came down and laid on the couch. Owen gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

"Sir, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed?" Ianto asked.

"Too hot," Jack sort of explained, :will you lie down with me?"

"Well, I have some work to do sir," Ianto said, while Jack gave him a pouty face, "well, if you insist."

Ianto got on the couch behind Jack. Jack snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep, Ianto soon after.

**A/N: **This is by no means finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Torchwood, sadly.

**A/N:** So, I was going to make my author's note be a rant about how I hate men, but I remembered that I had some funny things I had to say. You remember when Jack and Ianto were in the office building?

**Jack:** Oh yeah, I love that office-y feel. I always get excited in these places. To me they're exotic. Office romances... Photocopying your butt, well maybe not your butt, although whilst we're here why don't we photo-

Have you ever actually done that? One time, a group of me and my friends decided to use our photocopier and copy the randomest things. One guy had the bright idea that Jack had. I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

**Beth Becker: **Aww thanks! I love Torchwood!

**Chem: **Babe, I tried to get you to read the next part, but you were busy. And they are soooooo cute!

**DoctorMarthaJones: **Thanks!

**workingsomecoffeemagic: **Love your username! And I completely agree with your pairing views. I haven't actually planned what's in store for Jack. I'm glad you like it!

**lesleigh:** I promised myself I wouldn't write another m-preg until I'm done with the first, but I'm planning on doing a Janto one at some point.

**What's Wrong With The Captain?**

They woke up a few hours later to find the usual work being done around them.

"Sir, are you feeling better?" Ianto asked.

"Not particularly," Jack replied

Dinner's here! Meat feast!" Owen yelled.

Jack bolted when the smell of the pizza hit him. Ianto followed, repeating the same process as earlier, but Jack chose to stay behind when he went back.

"What's up with him?" Owen asked.

"Avoiding a call from UNIT," Ianto answered, snagging a piece of pizza.

Just as Jack came in, the weevil alert went off.

"It's in the parking garage again." Gwen said.

"What is it with that place?" Owen asked.

"You four go get the weevil, I'll get the cell ready," Jack said.

They took his order without question, and sped off in the SUV.

Jack knew he hadn't much time, so he went down to the medical bay and stuck his hand on a scanner. It took readings, but it was taking forever to process them. He sat down, as he was beginning to feel tired and nauseous again. After about ten minutes, the results came in.

'Incomplete data,' the screen read.

"Fuck!" Jack swore.

He put his hand back on the scanner and then left it to go get some files so it would look like he was doing something. The door to the hub opened when the scan was only halfway finished. He forgot about it and rushed down to the cells, Ianto following with a struggling weevil.

"Harkness!" Owen called, "why is the medical scanner on?"

Jack's eyes widened comically, which Ianto noticed and sprinted up to the med-bay before his captain could stop him. The scan was just finishing up when he met the rest of the team there. The screen displayed an x-ray of Jack's abdomen and displayed the words 'Not Pregnant,' amoung other statistics.

"Jack! Is there something you haven't told us?" Gwen asked.

Jack came trudging into the room. It was honesty time. Well, a small bit of honesty. He was Captain Jack Harkness, after all.

"I've been pregnant before," he said, "but he died a few days after he was born."

You wouldn't if you looked at him, but buried in his eyes was pain and suffering from numerous things he never talked about. Jack felt an arm around his shoulder. It was Ianto.

"And this time?" he asked.

"No. I'm never doing that again," Jack answered, "I don't know how women do it."

The other three just looked at him.

"I thought you were just joking about that!" Owen said.

Tosh gave Owen a look that said, 'when is he ever joking?'

Suddenly, Jack wavered on the spot, before keeling over.

**A/N: **Don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to put up, I couldn't decide what Jack had. I just made something up. I will be writing a Janto mpreg, because everybody, on here and off, seems to want one badly. I'm going to split these apart and change abit in the second chapter and write another story that starts like this one, but turns into an mpreg. Basically, the story will have two different outcomes. I'll try to get it up (lol!) sometime this week, but if you followed any of my other stories, you know I'm not great at keeping to a schedule. So, I was talking to John the other day, and we were discussing homophobia and bullying because of sexual orientation. I just want to say that if you are homophobic (well, you probably wouldn't be reading this), but, think about how the other person feels. The person that you hate just because they like the same sex is going to have a rough enough road ahead. Think about that. If you read this sentence, tell me who your favorite Torchwood character is. And Ianto and Jack are almost exactly the same size, but when I think about them, I just picture Ianto as bigger. This chapter is dedicated to socalrose.

**Chem**: I wanted to see how you'd react. And I enjoy making you wait to read it. *evil laugh*

**DoctorMarthaJones**: Thanks!

**socalrose**: I'd like to make a special thank you to you!

**workingsomecoffeemagic**: Thank you, and I've noticed that the small things are the things that make the biggest difference. :)

**PadawannaB**: Well, you prayed to the right person, here's more!

**elfmaiden4legs:** Here you go! A new update fresh outta the oven!

**Thank you to all my readers!**

**What's Wrong With the Captain Chapter 3**

Ianto caught the smaller man before he hit the ground.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled

Ianto picked his boyfriend up bridal style. Jack;s eyes fluttered open.

"Ianto," he said, "what happened?"

"You passed out," he replied.

"Captain Jack doesn't faint," Jack said.

"Clearly, you do," Owen interjected, being a wise ass (as usual.)

"Although, if it gets you to hold me like this," Jack said to Ianto, "maybe I should more often."

Ianto rolled his eyes and carried Jack to his bed, Owen following.

"I don't want to be examined," Jack whined

"Too bad. You have to," Owen replied

"Get off Owen!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, please let Owen look over you," Ianto said, "for me? It would put my mind at ease."

Jack consented and Owen gave him a quick check-up.

"Well Jack, you've really done it this time," Owen said, "you have amengitis."

"Where could you have picked that up?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Harkness, if you want to get better, you need to actually do as I tell you."

"Got it, Captain Harper," Jack said sarcastically.

Ianto gave him a playful smack on the side of the head.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, "that hurt! I'm a sick man!"

Ianto rolled his eyes while Owen mumbled, "you _are _a sick man."

"Anyways, Jack, you need to stay off your feet. No missions, get sleep, drink fluids." he said, "things you should normally do, but are too busy shagging Teaboy to remember. I'm going to go get some medicine. I'll be right back."

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked, as soon as Owen emerged from the room.

"He's got a case of amengitis," he replied

"He is not going to like that," Tosh said, "have you given him the injection yet?"

"I'm going to get it." Owen said.

* * *

><p>"Ianto, hold me. I'm dying," Jack whined.<p>

"You're not dying," Ianto replied, rolling his eyes, "you have a small case of amengitis."

Nonetheless, he sat down on the bed, took Jack's head in his lap, and began stroking his hair. Owen walked back in.

"Oi, you two are like rabbits!" he exclaimed

"Then maybe next time you come up, you can bring some carrots," Jack replied, while thinking, _just because you can't get laid, don't take it out on us._

Owen pulled out a syringe with a small amount of liquid in it. Jack visibly paled.

"Is that for me?" he asked

"Of course it's for you," Owen said, "who else would it be for?"

"Ianto maybe," Jack said, hiding behind the man in question, "don't you have a pill or something?"

""Oh, this is rich!" Owen said, "the great Captain, afraid of a little needle!"

"It's not little!" Jack insisted, pushing Ianto forward.

'Help me!' Owen mouthed to Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes once again.

"Jack, cariad," Ianto said, walking over to him and taking his hand, "I was thinking that after you get your medicine, you can slip on some pajamas and get into bed, I could come in, and maybe we could watch a movie."

When he had Jack's complete attention, he motioned for Owen to go. Owen jabbed the needle into Jack's arm before he had a chance to resist.

"Ouch!" Jack cried with tears in his eyes, "Yan, how could you let him do that to me?"

"I'm sorry sir," Ianto replied, "but you needed your medication."

"Can we still watch a movie?" Jack asked

"Of course," Ianto said, "put on some jim-jams and pick one."

After Jack left, Owen went up to Ianto.

"I mixed in a small bit of sedative, so he should be asleep within thirty minutes," Owen said.

"Thank you Owen."

**A/N: **I think my author's notes are longer than the story. Sorry bout that. Anyway, R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

**A/N:** You know that choked up feeling you get when listening to that one song, or thinking about that one person, I hate that feeling so much. Thank you to all my readers! Well, my life is gonna be on the line tomorrow. Wish me luck.

Jack was ready and waiting five minutes later when Ianto came in. He slipped his suit jacket off and laid down next to Jack.

"What movie did you pick?" he asked.

"Brokeback Mountain," Jack said.

"Good choice," Ianto said.

He hit play and they began to watch. Jack snuggled into Ianto's chest, and Ianto put an arm around him. Shortly after, he fell asleep and Ianto was trapped. He began stroking Jack's hair, feeling the warmth radiating off his lover. It was worrying, but comforting at the same time.

"Jack fuckin' Harkness." he said, before kissing his boyfriend's head and laying him gently on the pillow.

He went out to the main area to find that Gwen and Owen had gone home. (Well, Gwen had gone home and Owen was probably out in a bar somewhere.) Tosh was still working at her computer.

"Hello Ianto," she said.

"Good evening," he said, starting to tidy up.

She finished whatever she was working on and helped him.

"So, how's Jack?" she asked.

"He's sleeping right now," he replied.

"But you're still worried," she stated, and he nodded, "he's going to be alright."

"I know it's nothing bad, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong," he said, "I guess that comes with loving someone."

Her face softened even more.

"Ianto, come here." she said.

He walked over and she enveloped him in a hug.

"I can't lose him Tosh, I can't," he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

She led him over to the couch and sat down.

"He doesn't get sick," he said, "he's Jack."

"Ianto; Owen, as thick as he might be, is the best doctor I've ever met, and if anything goes wrong, he won't stop until he fixes it." Tosh said.

"Thank you Tosh," Ianto said, sitting up and wiping his eyes, "you should probably be getting home. It's really late."

"I can stay if you like," she said, "Owen's been giving me some training and I can help until he gets here if something happens."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather go home?" he asked

"I have no reason to go home," she said, "in fact, I'd probably be better off here. I could get some more work done."

"If you insist," he said, "and if you want to sleep, try the couch in Jack's office. It does wonders for your back."

"I might." she said

Ianto finished cleaning up and then grabbed the pair of pajamas he kept at the hub (I'll let you figure out why.) and slipped into the bed next to Jack's sleeping form. All was quiet for a few hours, with the clicking of Tosh's keyboard dying out after awhile. In the wee hours of the morning, the silence was shattered by a loud cry.

**A/N: **Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood. If I did, Ianto would still be alive.

**A/N:** I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been absolutely swamped with coursework and other extra-curriculars lately. We just finished out production of The Laramie Project and I've been working on a lot of essays, so that's why there haven't been many updates. In other news, I got myself a girlfriend, who is my absolute world! I love her very much, and I know she will be reading this story. I love you guys for reading and reviewing, so I'll stop rambling and get on with the story.

**What's Wrong With the Captain? Chapter 5**

"Help! Get them away from me! Someone, anyone! Doctor! Ianto!" Jack yelled, thrashing about.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Ianto said.

"Don't you see them?" Jack said, pointing at the door, "they're coming!"

Jack! Cariad, calm down, there's nothing there!" Ianto said frantically, "Tosh!"

She came running in, syringe in hand. Ianto was trying to hold the slightly hysterical Captain down long enough to be able to administer the shot. Tosh stuck the needle in his arm, and slowly, he stopped fighting. He sank back onto the bed, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Ianto..." Jack said, "don't let them..."

Jack was asleep before he could finish his sentence.

"I won't cariad," Ianto replied softly, "I won't."

Tosh was already on the phone with Owen.

"Yes, he just started yelling, yeah. Alright, see you," she said, closing her phone, "he'll be here in ten."

"Good." Ianto replied.

"What do you think he was seeing?" Tosh asked.

"Something from his past, something from his future...I don't know," Ianto said.

Owen got there so quickly, it seemed he'd sprouted wings and flown.

"Where?" he asked.

"Right where you left him," Tosh replied.

After doing as much of an examination as he could do given that the patient was out cold, Owen stood up thirty minutes later with his diagnosis.

"Well, he's got low blood pressure, his heart rate is through the roof, and he has a low oxygen saturation in his blood. It seems he's contracted more than one illness, and the amengitis, being the more prominent one, was the one treated by the drugs I gave him." Owen explained, "but he's contracted pneumonia, which probably hadn't fully set in when I first checked him over. It reacted badly with the antibiotics I gave him and caused hallucinations."

"So, that's it?" Ianto asked, "what's going to happen to him now?"

"Slow down Ianto," Owen said, "he's not dying, it's not the end of the world, but Jack will be on the mend for a couple weeks. I'm afraid there won't be any antibiotics to help him along though. With his 51st century immune system, I don't have a vaccine that will work. He'll be in quite a bit of pain."

Ianto looked over at his sleeping partner, his eyes full of sympathy for the man.

**A/N: **Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **This is a very short chapter, and I'm going to hopefully update again soon, but until then, enjoy. I'm trying to get readership up, so tell your friends, post on TW forums, review, favorite, etc!

"Ianto?" Jack questioned, as the fog in his brain slowly cleared away.

"I'm right here Jack," Ianto said, putting his hand on Jack's arm.

Jack sat up quickly, far too quickly. His head swam, and he fell back on the pillows.

"Sir, you need to stay in bed," Ianto said.

"I am in bed!" Jack exclaimed.

"_Lying down _in bed," Ianto clarified.

Suddenly, Jack began coughing. Ianto knew it was to be expected, but not this much or this fiercely. Ianto rubbed Jack's back in slow, soothing circles, much as he had done earlier, but this coughing fit lasted much longer. When Jack was done hacking, he looked up at Ianto through pitiful, red-rimmed, watery eyes.

"I'll go get you a glass of water sir," Ianto said, hopping up.

"Not thirsy," Jack croaked.

Ianto ran off downstairs anyway to get a pitcher of water, along with a few glasses. When he arrived back at Jack's bedside, he found that the Captain was already back fast asleep.

'Even when he's ill, he's still bloody gorgeous!' his brain said to him.

'Piss off! He's sick and you have to take care of him, not shag him!' the other, more civilized bit of his brain replied.

"Oh shut up," Ianto whispered.

He may be talking to himself, but, then again, who didn't go a little crazy working for Torchwood?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Torchwood, but I do love it.

**A/N: PROTEST INTERNET CENSORSHIP! **I actually have a reason for being off so long. My ipod and computer have been taken away, so i haven't been able to read any fics, let alone update. So, i'm using the library computer and hopefully i'll get up some more next week. Allons-y!

**What's Wrong With the Captain Chapter 7**

"Ianto," Jack said, waking up, "get me to my office."

"I'm sorry, sir," Ianto replied, "I can't let you do that."

"But I need to get up there. It's important Yan!"

"I'm sure Tosh or Gwen can take care of it."

"No! It's for UNIT. They, clearance…" Jack trailed off, running out of breath.

"UNIT can wait."

"Not…this…time. Very important!"

"Jack, please don't get worked up, I'll take you. But you have to come back down and go to sleep after."

"Fine."

Jack stood up and wavered a bit, during which Ianto slipped an arm around his waist and held onto him. They began to make it up the stairs very slowly.

"Take it easy sir."

"Ianto, I'm not dead yet, I can make it up the stairs."

"Right, sorry sir."

By the time they made it to the top of the staircase, Jack was gasping for breath. He and Ianto drudged over to the desk where Jack fell unceremoniously onto his chair. Jack's finger moved across the keyboard as he brought up a holoprojection of the UNIT commander.

"Ah, Commander Taggart, how you been?" Jack asked, try to grasp his usual swagger.

"Cut the small talk Harkness. Where're my reports? And who is he?" the commander answered, gesturing at Ianto.

"I'm getting them." Jack got up and walked to the door, "Tosh! Did you send up the reports for UNIT?"

"Yeah, I put them on your desk." She replied, her face twisted with confusion as to why he was out of bed.

Jack walked back to his desk, and shuffled through the clutter on it until he found the reports. He sat back down, noticeably winded.

"See Commander, got them all ready." He said, "Ianto, can you fax these over to UNIT?"

Ianto nodded and left the room.

"Harkness, are you all right?" Taggart asked.

"Never better," Jack replied with a smile.

The commander seemed placated for the moment, but still suspicious. "Alright. You still haven't answered my question. Who was he?"

"That was Ianto Jones; he has the clearance." Jack replied, "You UNIT lot need to go get the sticks out of your asses."

"On that note, I'm ending this. I better have those reports in ten minutes Harkness." The commander said and shut off the holofeed.

Jack sat back and grinned. He may feel horrible, but it was always fun to piss off people from UNIT. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to get his lungs back to the full capacity. A stabbing pain went through his chest and he clutched at it, still trying to breathe.

When Ianto came back in, he found Jack lying on the floor, clutching his chest and struggling for breath. He dropped what he was holding and ran to him.

"Jack!"

"Ianto, can't…breathe." Jack gasped.

"Owen! Jack can't breathe! Get up here!" Ianto yelled.

"Yan, kill me. Please." Jack said, trying to grab Ianto's shirt.

Ianto was in shock at what Jack had just asked him. When Owen, Gwen, and Tosh ran in, they found Jack gasping on the floor, and Ianto sitting next to him, staring blankly ahead. 

**A/N: **Reviews will be the only light in my life considering I have no electronics. So, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Torchwood.**

**A/N: **So, I'm sorry if I get any symptoms or treatments wrong in this chapter. I actually did do research, but I had to bend a few things to fit the story. I'm going to do a Torchwood mpreg based on this story; hopefully started next Tuesday. There will be no updates to any of my stories until Monday. I was going to update yesterday, but one of the classes had booked the computers, so forgive me. Other than that, enjoy.

**What's Wrong With the Captain Chapter 8**

"Oh my god!" Tosh exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Owen yelled.

"What do you want us to do?" Gwen asked.

"Get me the—shit, Tosh get me my bag. Left it downstairs," Owen ordered.

Owen got to work on Jack. He examined him as best he could after putting Jack in the recovery position. When Tosh came back with his bag, he grabbed a syringe out and stabbed it into Jack's chest.

"That should keep him stable long enough to move him to the med-bay. Gwen, Tosh, get the stretcher!" Owen said, and then cut Gwen off when she opened her mouth, "Tosh knows where it is."

As they went down to get it, he turned his attention to Ianto, who was still on the floor, looking hopeless.

"Come on Ianto, I need you to stay with me." he said, while shining a light into Ianto's eyes, "shit—you're in shock."

Gwen and Tosh came rushing back as fast as they could with the stretcher. They very carefully loaded Jack onto it, who had stopped thrashing around, but was still obviously having a hard time breathing.

"Owen," he gasped, "just…shoot…me."

"No chance Harkness. I'm not letting you die on my watch." Owen said, as he rushed down to med-bay, "and besides, that would get blood all over my nice clean autopsy room."

He positioned Jack under the x-ray machine, and stood back to get the pictures. It would take a few minutes for them to fully develop, so now he was back to being worried about Ianto.

"Tosh, I'm probably gonna need your help here." he instructed, "Gwen, Ianto is in shock, I need you to go stay with him until I'm done with Jack. Just talk to him or something."

Gwen ran back up to Jack's office, while Toshiko and Owen went to get the developing x-rays. They looked at them and got some very grim news.

"He's got a collapsed lung." Owen said.

Tosh looked out at the coughing Captain, "what if he's right? What if killing him is our best option? It would save him so much suffering."

"Tosh, it's not happening. What if he doesn't come back this time?" Owen asked sharply, "we're saving him. We have to inflate the lung again."

They moved jack to the operation table and Owen began the surgery. He was up to his elbows in blood for almost 30 minutes until he was ready to close him up. When Jack was closed up again, Tosh hooked him to an IV while Owen washed up. They went back up to where Gwen and Ianto were.

"Jack is stable, he's downstairs. Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"I was able to get one word out of him. Aside from that, he's not been doing anything. He's just sort of dazed." Gwen said.

"What word?" Owen asked.

"No." Gwen answered.

"Man, Harkness really did a number on him." Owen remarked, "Ianto, can you stand up?"

No answer, not even acknowledgment.

"Ianto, we're going to bring you downstairs and give you a sedative."

Still nothing.

"Girls, help me. We need to get him downstairs and onto one of the beds." Owen instructed.

They lifted him with difficulty.

"Dammit tea-boy, why do you have to be so big?" Owen asked.

After quite a hard journey, they set him down on the bed next to Jack's. Owen came up next to him with a needle and stuck it in Ianto's arm. He lost consciousness soon afterwards.

**A few hours later:**

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he registered the pain in his chest had lessened on the inside, but gotten much worse on the outside. He tried to sit up.

"Don't even think about it Harkness. You are staying right there until you are completely healthy." Owen ordered, "you nearly gave Ianto a heart attack because of you and your damn ego about not missing a deadline."

"Yan!" Jack turned and saw the his lover asleep on the bed next to him, "what happened to him?"

"He went into shock, he should be fine soon. You, on the other hand, had a collapsed lung and will be stuck here for at least three days."

"Yan, I'm so sorry." Jack said.

Owen turned away, knowing that Jack was done talking to him. It had been a long day for all of them, luckily one with a happy ending. He and the girls were going to be sleeping at the Hub to watch over the out-of-commission boys. Clearly, neither of them could be trusted to stay in bed and stay out of trouble. On the upside, Gwen and Tosh had seen that underneath that cynical outer shell, Owen really did care about his teammates. He had been so careful when they were carrying Ianto down the stairs, and talked to him calmly.

_If anyone tells the tea-boy that I was worried about him, I'll kill them. _Owen thought.

**A/N: **Owen calls Ianto "Ianto" in this chapter because he's worried and stressed. Other than that, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **Well, it's been a long time since I've updated and sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm hoping to get two or three chapters of my other stories uploaded today. I'm probably going to do a review thanks chapter. Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Wrong With the Captain? Chapter 9<strong>

A week later, the team was back up ad running, with all it's members healthy and somewhat happy.

"What do you say we go to the pub?" Ianto asked Jack when he brough the captain his coffee.

"I like it Yan." he said, "Tosh, any alerts?"

"No." she replied.

"Everyone pack up, clean up, shut down, whatever you do. We're going down to the pub." he said

No one thought they had ever seen Owen move faster. He was standing at the lift with his jacket before Tosh's computers had properly shut down. They decided for a leisurely walk instead of taking the SUV. They needed fresh air after being stuck was an unusually sunny day in Cardiff and they enjoyed the stroll. When they got to the pub, their favorite booth was empty and they all sat down.

"Who's turn is it for the first round?" Owen asked.

"Gwen," everyone replied.

She got up and sauntered to the bar and ordered them all the usual. They all sat back drinking and engaging in light conversation. It was a peaceful night, drinking with friends; one of the nights that made working for Torchwood worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
